Hero Harpies
by There'sAlwaysHope
Summary: What happens when the men can't get there job done. It's up to the woman of the Dc universe to kick some ass and shoe the world that sometimes it takes a woman to get the job done right. Will the world perish or will the Harpies show Titiana whose boss
1. Prolouge: Diana Wonder Woman

~Prologue~

Diana

I stood before the tall, leggy blonde. We ha our eyes locked upon one another's and the intensity seemed to refuse to die down. We'd never met before, she wasn't even from this sector of the galaxy but already my gaze was stern and unforgiving.

"Men, Diana, are the weaker sex. They don't deserve to rule. But we woman however do. Sadly though the woman of earth don't have the guts. You watch as men destroy everything, allow them to have some sort of power, it makes me sick. You gravel at there feet, make them dinner, take care of there children and for what? Look at you, you are _The_ Wonder Woman. With your strength, power, wisdom, and woman hood, what stops you from ruling?"

I looked her up and down. Her body was tan, toned, and was obviously powerful. And her logic made since so for a moment I was unable to reply.

**Author's Note

I'm sorry it's short but I promise the chapters will be longer. And please comment and tell me what you think of the opening.


	2. Chapter 1: Mari Vixen

~Chapter 1~

Mari McCabe

I could sense something in the air. That cat in me felt danger coming and wanted to brace myself for it but what could I do? I'd already checked in with the watchtower several times only to be reassured everything was fine. Without knowing the threat I couldn't prepare for what was to come. All I could guarantee was that all the animals in me would be at my side when the time did come and along with them, countless supers and their powers.

"Watchtower to Mari, Mari are you there?" It was J'onzz! I knew something was wrong. I quickly crossed the busy Star City street and went into the ally.

"I'm here J'onzz. Watcha' got?" I asked in anticipation.

"Batman and the others need you. They're in the desert a ways away from Vegas. A space craft landed not to long ago." Gah! It was always and alien attack! Whatever happened to good old earth attacks. I mean I can completely respect aliens coming to earth, especially ones like Clark or J'onzz but when all they want is to destroy, destroy, destroy, it got really old.

"I'm on it. Beam me out." Like most superheros I never leave home unequipped. My costume always lies beneath whatever it is I'm wearing. With the strength of the lion I ripped away my orange sweater and jeans. I wince a bit as I watch the sweater pieces fall to the ground. It wasn't cheap but that's one of the prices we superheros pay.

***

When people discover powers they only have three options. The first one doesn't lead anywhere. You chose to allow who you truly are to fade until you forget who or what you were. This option is obviously the one where you chose to do nothing with the power you were given you chose to let you powers stay hidden and in the dark. People chose this for many reasons, they don't want the responsibility, they only want a normal life, or maybe they fear other's opinions. In which case they will always be normal.

The second one isn't all that different from the third one except they chose to intimidate and cause fear. Like the first option it's all about them but they chose not to hide in the shadows. They force there ideas upon the world and they cause the need for people to chose the third option.

The third option is never easy. It's constantly a fight, a war. Often it's with those who chose the second option, those who want everyone to share there ideas, and even those who just don't like us. Those who choose this option don't do it for the power, praise, or even because they want to but simply because it's the right thing to do. When we take that responsibility and accept it upon ourselves to protect and serve the innocent we throw out any chance at a normal life.

For me it's worth it. I can't imagine being just Mari McCabe. I'm the Vixen and with the help of my totem I can channel any animal that's ever lived to help me in battle. So is the battle of good or evil worth not having a normal life? Yes.

***

Moments later I stood behind Batman, Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, and Hawkgirl. Just looking at them empowered me. Especially Diana and Kendra. Powerful woman, fighting for what's right.

"I'm here what's up Bruce?" Before Batman could say anything a ramp descended from a large hunk of metal before the group. I took a quick look around. It was dry and barren all except for the large silver hunk of metal before the heros. With the lion's nose I could scent something oddly, feminine. It was clear that no men where on the ship.

With the eye sight of a hawk I could see the group long before the others could. Down the ramp came an array of tall, beautiful women lead by a blond wearing nothing more than a thong and bikini top.

"Finally aliens we can enjoy!" Apparently the others including Flash could see the women. He looked as if he was ready to bold straight for them but Bruce, though not as fast physically but twice as fast mentally, grabbed him by the neck.

"Am I really that predictable?"

"No just that desperate."

"Ouch bats that hurts my feel goods. Would it kill....." A quick glare from Kendra was all it took to shut Wally up. I almost chuckled but instead I went and stood next to him and whispered in his ear,

"You know you are you'd stick it in anything with a hole!"

"Hey!" Another glare from Kendra.

"This is no time for playing around, we're in the middle of something." Clark commented in the most impatient tone a well mannered Kansas boy could mange.

Finally the girls stopped allowing there leader to close the gap between herself and the rest of us. As she got closer she smiled a beautiful and oddly seductive smile. Her lips were a firm cherry red, her eyes an emerald green, and her hair a platinum blond.

"Hello, heros of earth. I am Titiana queen of the occurians. We are no danger to you or your people but as you may put it, immigrants, to your planet." Her voice was soft and elegant like wind chimes. Exactly what you'd expect from her face and it scared me. The owl in me didn't believe a word she said but I knew at this point that instinct wasn't always right.

"Woah! Who knew Bats was still a man?" I turned to see Flash standing next to Batman and below Bruce's belt was a sight utterly disturbing.

"I didn't think he had it in him! Guess it's proof that Viagra truly is a miracle pill." All of us had our eyes on Bat's and Flash's were huge. You could sense the laughter in his voice and for a moment we all forgot the woman behind us.

"He's not responding! Come on Batsy I just accused you of not being able to get it up, of using the little blue pill, of BEING OLD! Why aren't you strangling me?" To prove his point Wally begin strangling himself.

A soft, girly giggle came from Titiana and Bruce, Clark, and Wally immediately surrounded her.

"You're funny Mr. Flash, and Superman, you're so strong. And of Course the dark knight. You're so....so mysterious and...sexy." As she spoke she put a hand on each boys cheek in turn and for the second time I had to see Batman in a new light. The Caped Crusader was Blushing.

Author's Note:

Yay! I like this chapter. Batman's my favorite of all time so I wanted to show everyone something they'd never seen done with Batman. Please comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
